My Life in Ponyville : The Cupcake Killer
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: its several months after the Evacuation of Ponyville the once bustling town of happy cheerful ponies is now a place of the Cupcake Killer Pinkamena Diane Pie and her assailant Applebloom but 4 humans and Twilight Sparkle on the case things are going to get interesting (Not a clopfic in anyway shape form or fashion) welll Interesting for them can they solve this case?


chapter 1 arrival in ponyville (preview)

_**A/N: This is a preview of the first chapter to the sequel My life in ponyville now there is a few things i'd like to address I know chapters 1 2 and 6 did have a few contradictions in them I probably wasn't thinking but with this story there won't be if any of you have played the Ace attorney games then you might know what's going on so anyway on with the preview and sorry for the long Authors note**_

The train pulled into the abandoned ponyville station where there were once ponies there was nothing Twilight Adam Simon Jeanette and Jill grabbed there stuff and got ready to step off the train and onto the platform . Emerged Twilight Adam Simon Jeanette and Jill . They knew what they had to do while it wasn't going to be easy they grabbed there luggage and proceeded into the nearly abandoned town that was once bustling with ponies .

"Alright guys we are going to need a place to stay let alone set up a HQ" said Adam. " I know a place my old library besides we can use that as a HQ and it would both serve as a house and as a HQ" said Twilight . "Very well lets get set up there" said Adam.

And sure enough the three humans and lavender unicorn all headed to her old library they got set up with her old desk and a few other things . "Now then we are going to need a couple of things from the Ponyville hospital" said Adam.

"Well me Jeanette and Jill could go" suggested Simon . "No we go together so we don't get picked off or separated from each other cause if we do how are we suppose to communicate" said Twilight firmly .

"Very well lets go" said Adam. And with that said they all took off toward the old hospital . And sure enough they found it to be hardly filled with any beds some operating tools along with various medications .

"Alright here's what we do we grab what we can and head back to the library" said Adam. And with that said they all took off inside Twilight and Adam grabbed a couple of medical tools while Simon Jeanette and Jill grabbed a couple of other stuff such as medications and a few other tools it was a good thing that she brought her saddle bag with her . "Alright everyone what ever medical tools that you find put them in my saddle bag and we will haul them back to the HQ" said Twilight . Adam Simon Jeanette and Jill put in a couple of scalpels a pair of medical scissors along with a few other medical tools a hack saw and medical bone cutter .

"Alright guys we are going to need to get this medical bed out of the hospital and to the library so everyone grab a corner while me and Adam haul this with our magic"commanded Twilight .

Simon Jeanette and Jill did as they were told in the very back of Simon's head he was shocked beyond belief _how is this even possible how can my older brother even use magic I mean yea he was a bit crazy about his book but I didn't even know that it had magical or even mystical properties I guess I was wrong about that but seeing as to how i'm watching him with that unicorn I believe it but I don't see it . Well then again I could be wrong_ Thought Simon as he was helping haul the medical bed back to the library. By the time that they got there they found that there was a man standing there .

"Halt what do you five think your doing?" asked the Detective . "I'm detective Adam Seville I was hand picked or should I say hoof picked by Princess celestia and who might you be?" asked Adam . "I'm Detective Dick gumshoe and I too am working on this case" said Gumshoe . "Very well we are setting up a makeshift HQ so we can get some work done here" said Adam.

"Very well but it looks like you five need help carrying that bed" said Gumshoe . "Nah we got this" said Adam. And they carried the bed back to the library but of course Gumshoe stepped out of the way so they could . "Alright we now we need a medical table so we can put the medical tools on" said Adam. "Ok uh Simon you go with Adam and get the medical table" said a worn out Twilight . "Very well i'll be off now" said Simon . And sure enough Adam and Simon headed back to the hospital and grabbed an operating table and hauled it back to the library and soon enough they had it set up .

"Alright now we need to talk to Detective gumshoe and see what we can find out" said Adam.

"I suppose I can go with you since I am rested up a bit" said Twilight . And with that Simon Jeanette and Jill hung out while Adam and Twilight went to talk to Detective Gumshoe . "Excuse me Detective what happened here?" asked Adam.

"Well we found this pony at the scene of the crime of course there was enough evidence to arrest her on charges of murder the real murderer got away along with her assailant" said Gumshoe . _I wonder who that could be?_ Thought Adam.

"well can you give us her name?" asked Adam. "Yea her name is …... oh what was it ….. she told me her name was Berry Punch" said Gumshoe . "Alright where is she being held?" asked Adam. "Well she's being held in the detention center" said Gumshoe .

"Hmm I see well thank you for you cooperation we should be on our way Twilight" said Adam. And with that they headed off toward to see Berry punch . By the time that they got there they found a very sad Berry punch sitting on the chair crying her eyes out .

"why why was it me I didn't murder all those ponies I was just doing my normal routine" said The crying pony . Adam and Twilight exchanged glances unsure of how to approach the situation till something struck him as an idea . "Excuse me but are you Berry punch?" asked Adam. "Yea I am are you here to bail me out?" asked Berry . "Yea listen we are going to help you has an attorney been selected to take the case?" asked Adam. "Oh no,no pony would dare take this case nopony they said that they would end up loosing and now I have no chance" said Berry Punch . "Look here Berry Punch I can help you but you have to help us just tell us what you were doing the day after evacuation" said Adam.

"Well one day after the evac of ponyville most of us ponies stayed the mayor tried to convince use but to no luck we all made our decision to stay here but I mostly stayed here I did see Lyra leave there was a squabble between her another pony that got ponynapped she was known as BonBon anyway I stayed here along with the other ponies as did BonBon so anyway I didn't do much the hooffull of us that stayed were still unaware that there was a killer that still lurked here I didn't even meet her" _Hmm so we are dealing with a Mare instead of a Stallion that explains it I had better get this down_ Thought Adam jotting down the info she was telling the Detective .

"Alright continue" said Adam. "Well everyday was the same as the last just try to make it through I was out enjoying my time when I heard blood curdling screams from the basement of surgercube Corner the very bakrery that I always go to get my cupcakes but what I didn't know was why when I put my ear to it I heard some sort of southern accent I thought it was Applejack but I was wrong it was Applebloom but I paid it no attention and headed out who ever this killer was she had a sick and twisted mind.

_Hmm so the assailant was Applebloom? That doesn't add up i'll need to figure out what the hell's going on here maybe one of the other ponies would know but I have to find out more information and maybe the crime scene would have some evidence I would have to check it out_ Thought Adam.

"Alright I have a question now you said you heard a southern accent and thought Applejack I saw her leave with Bigmac and Granny smith with my help there was no way under Celestia's sun that she would stay here but why would Applebloom be staying at Sugercube Corner all the time now?" asked Adam.

" I'm not sure but thanks for the information that you gave as this will help you a lot trust me" said Adam getting up and leaving . They soon headed out of the Ponyville detention center . "Twilight did you find any grey area's in what she was saying?" asked Adam as they walked to Sugercube Corner.

"Not from what I heard I think she was telling the truth but if what she said is true and she heard Applebloom then that means that they escaped to Hoofington since they knew that they would be caught here" concluded Twilight .

"Good thinking we need to find some clues there too and see what turns up" said Adam . Soon the building came into view and sure enough the police ponies already checked the area but didn't find the trap door that lead to the basement . "Alright since nopony's there lets go" said Adam. "Right lets see what we can find" Said Twilight .

Adam opened the door toward the basement and sure enough Twilight almost gagged from what she saw before her Adam did as well but kept his lunch as did Twilight . They both saw various pony stomach's blown up as balloons pony small and large intestines as streamers pony bones as table's and chairs pony skulls painted and hung as decorations and a banner that said 'Life is a Party'. Both Twilight and Adam were shocked .

He pulled out his camera that he kept hidden for a while and sure enough he took some pictures of everything that they both saw Twilight spotted the tools she used on her helpless victims and how they were strapped she would strap them to a wooden board with four leather straps while they were unconscious .

"That would explain how in the story that Pinkie got rainbow Dash she drugged her with a sleeping agent then opened the trap door dragged her down the stairs carefully put them on the wooden board then strapped her down when she woke up the torture would begin" said Adam. "Is that what happened here with the other victims?" asked a scared Twilight .

"I believe so listen if i'm right then the story Cupcakes would be able to explain such as the dress that Pinkie hoof stitched together it's made of everyone's cutie marks Pegasi wings and horns I think" said Adam examining the dress. "Yea now that I think about it this does explain a lot but how does one fanfic help us in this case?" asked a confused Twilight .

"Ok I'm not quite sure but I'm working on that though" said Adam. "well ok" said Twilight . "Alright I think that's enough evidence for the moment let's teleport out of here and back to the library" said Adam. And with that both of them teleported back to the library just shaken.

"What happened and what did you all see?" asked Simon . "It's creepy the killer is using her victims organs such as streamers and balloons and a banner that said Life is a Party out of pony skin a dress made of Pegasi wings Unicorn horns and cutie marks all hoof stitched we also saw the stuffed corpses also hoof stitched anyway we have some photos that we took we well I am taking the train back to Canterlot to print these out then I'll be back and I'll show you what I mean" said Adam. And sure enough he still had his camera so he headed back to the train station and headed back to canterlot to print out the pictures as evidence .

"well at least my number didn't come up so to speak but Pinkie is so going to pay for what she did to all those poor Innocent ponies" Muttered Adam.

_**A/N: Aand that was chapter 1 of the sequel well anyway though this was a preview of the first chapter tell me in a review though you have seen the trailer but anyway like I said leave a review of what you all thought of this **_ _**and be honest with me that's all I ask at the moment though well anyway chipmunkfanatic OUT **_


End file.
